Cali
Oh, oh He, he Ouoh Cali & El Dandee you He Juan Magan Sebastian Yatra Si tú supieras que por ti me muero Que yo te quiero, te quiero, te quiero Si tú supieras lo que te he esperado Que yo te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo Y me dijeron que te vieron sola, ¿por qué estás sola? Suelta el pasado y déjame ser el que te enamora, el que te enamora Y me dijeron que te vieron sola, ¿por qué tan sola? Si tú a mi lado vas a tener al que más te adora (Juan Magan) Dime por qué tan sola, sola, a estas horas, horas Solo quiero saber de ti, baila conmigo ahora, ahora Y olvida a los demás, soy tuyo, haz de mi lo que tú quieras Tengo los sentimientos en regla, casi noto larga la espera Que por fin nos espera Le tiro una mirada y me da game over, y así no puedo Me entrego y le digo you can be my lover, le suelto el freno Le tiro una mirada y me da game over, y así no puedo Me entrego y le digo you can be my lover, le suelto el freno Cuando tú me miras yo te miro y me muero Nadie te quiere como yo te quiero Nadie te ve cómo te puedo ver Porque si me dejas yo te llevare al cielo Te haré canciones con amor sincero Seré tu sol este amanecer Y por fin te encontré (nou nou nou) Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou) Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou) Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou) Si tú supieras que por ti me muero Que yo te quiero, te quiero, te quiero Si tú supieras lo que te he esperado Que yo te amo, te amo te amo te amo Y me dijeron que te vieron sola, ¿por qué estás sola? Deja el pasado y déjame ser el que te enamora Y me dijeron que te vieron sola, ¿por qué tan sola? Si tú a mi lado vas a tener al que más te adora Conmigo no estarás más sola, hoy llego la hora Tengo la receta para que volemos juntos en la aurora boreal Este amor es inmortal, yo te quiero desde siempre Y voy contigo hasta el final Dime que ese soy yo, el que ves a tu lado Que cuando estoy cerca, olvidas el pasado Y yo lo puedo ver, dime qué vas a hacer Yo te quiero tener Le tiro una mirada y me da game over, y así no puedo Me entrego y le digo you can be my lover, le suelto el freno Le tiro una mirada y me da game over, y así no puedo Me entrego y le digo you can be my lover, le suelto el freno Cuando tú me miras yo te miro y me muero Nadie te quiere como yo te quiero Nadie te ve cómo te puedo ver Porque si me dejas yo te llevare al cielo Te haré canciones con amor sincero Seré tu sol este amanecer Y por fin te encontré (nou nou nou yeah) Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou Cali & El Dandee you) Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou Juan Magan) Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou)